


One Drink Too Many

by Gothickprincess



Series: Bonus from For The Last Time I'm Not Your Wife! [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm one too not gonna lie, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, You guys are the best/worst and I love you for that, You know I was going for humor but all of you are some thristy hoes, what the fuck did i just write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothickprincess/pseuds/Gothickprincess
Summary: So this is a bonus chapter where I ask people from my other work "For the last time, I'm Not your wife!" for reaching 200 bookmarks! In which I write short stories for them letting pick from numbers 1-10 never knowing who's who and trust me this was very odd but lovely.





	One Drink Too Many

1-Xanxus

2-Viper

3-Verde

4-Skull

5-Tsuna

6-Colonello 

7-Fon

8-Lal Mirch

9-Bermuda

10-Reborn 

————————

[2,3,8, and 9 go on a ride ( Skull as the obvious driver.)]

Viper, Verde, Lal, and Bermuda

Out of all ways to die, this wasn’t one of them Verde has ever thought about.

“GET IN THE CAR! HURRY THEY’RE ESCAPING!” Skull screamed over the sound of guns going off. 

The Arcobaleno and the Vindice had accidentally met up on a mission (surprised both of them honestly) Unaware how this was set up by a rather nasty Familia. In the end, the Don of the Familia ended up taking Colonello hostage driving off in a hurry. With no time to think Lal had tossed the keys to Skull who she knew by heartbeat, would do everything in his power to bring back his Rain guardian.

In a mad dash Bermuda, Lal, Viper, and Verde got stuck together for the ride from hell.

Bermuda got shotgun, while Lal, Viper, and Verde got stuck in the back as Skull started the car up.

**“Cloud, we’ll never make it this way. Let me use my Night flames I can-.....Why are you sitting like that?”** Bermuda asked his voice sounding confused at the other Arcobaleno. Lal had spread her legs pushing on the floor and backseat of Bermuda with her arms outstretched. Viper had illusionary belts placed all over their form almost too much. Lastly, Verde had thrown his glasses and laptop in the back of the car and pulled out a remote. He pushed the button and saw how his body just looked at all the stiffer glowing in light green. It looked almost like it was weighted

“You poor soul.”

“I’ll put roses for your tomb.”

“Mou, at least you’ll get the chance to see the gates of hell for once.”

Bermuda gave them all a baffled look before turning back towards Skull to ask what the hell they were talking about, but snapped his mouth shut as the look of murder crossed his face as he got ready to drive.

….Suddenly he felt like he was about to meet his karma personified.

**“Wha-”** Bermuda never got to finish that sentence as his head snapped back violently as Skull just gunned it.

....Afterward, no one knows why but Bermuda always warps to places and when asked if he would ride a car he usually gets a far off look.

“ **_Never…_ ** .”

  
  


______________________________________________

_ [1,5,10 what to do on a cold winter evening + Cuddle Pile] _

_ Xanxus, Tsuna, Reborn _

“....-And that’s when I said fuck it and ran to here. This is the last place any of my guardians would look.” Tsuna said burying his face deeper into Xanxus blankets. Fighting off the winter cold. Xanxus, Tsuna and surprisingly Reborn were huddled on Xanxus bed cuddling for warmth.

“Dame-Tsuna a mafia boss never-”

“Have you met Kyoya?”

“...Have you met my Sky?”

Both Xanxus and Tsuna turn to look at Reborn confused by his answer.

“You...You don’t know half the  **_bullshit_ ** I have to put up because of him.” Reborn said taking a swing of whiskey which belongs to Xanxus.

“That fucking retarded Sky? What shit does he get?”

“Yeah, no offense, but why? Skull is so nice and kind?” Tsuna asked rather curious what type of hell Skull rains down on Reborn.

A small part of him crackles in joy.

“This isn’t strong enough for this talk. Xanxus pass me your Vodka I need it to explain.” Reborn asked throwing the bottle to the side while getting closer to both of the other skies.

“And why the fuck would I do that?!” Xanxus snared back not wanting the hitman to touch any more of his shit.

Reborn gave him a cold stare making Tsuna shrink back. Xanxus remain defiant.

...Xanxus why do you drink? If you know why then pass me your drink.”

It took a second but Xanxus face contoured to a look of utter despair before finally passing the bottle.

“Now then to start the list, Skull is  **_so_ ** nice…”

That conversation continued on for hours until Hayato found his precious Juudaime and took him back home while Viper all but kicks Reborn out.

The next time either of them met Skull again, they gave him rather pitiful looks.

Skull is very confused.

__________________________________

[7,8,9 Smutty scene]

Fon, Lal, Bermuda

“ _ H-ha!  _ Fon s-stop!” Lal moaned out withering under Fon skills hands as he continued to scissor her opening, pleasure building up in the pit of her stomach.

Fon wasn’t talking as he rather preoccupied with Bermuda’s tongue going down his throat.

Fon let out a high pitched moan when Bermuda began to trail his hands down Fon’s chest. His other cupping Fon’s chin.

The room was heating up as the three continued to descend into pleasure on the king size bed, the curtains drawn closed letting no one see into the room and what was about to go down.

At last Bermuda pulled back letting Fon gasp in the air he’s been deprived of as Lal began ridding Fon’s fingers while Bermuda moved around to sit behind Fon.

**“I’m going to prepare you now.”**

Fon pulled out his fingers from Lal making Lal whine at the lack of pleasure. He shifted around until he had Lal laying down with her legs wrapped around the Storm Arcobaleno hips waiting for Bermuda to start.

With a small jolt, he felt a lubed finger breach his entrance erecting a small gasp from him.

Meanwhile, Lal began to kiss around his neck while grinding up towards his dick spreading her slick onto it making Fon involuntary jerk his hips upwards.

“ _ Ngh!” _

Fon arched his back when Bermuda began putting in two fingers now scissoring his opening. He let out small pants feeling his heart thumping in his ears when Lal began kissing upwards giving butterfly kisses around his face until she was kissing Fon.

Fon and Lal continued making out while Bermuda fingering his entrance feeling his cock throb for attention. Soon enough he had three fingers fucking Fon while Fon pushed back into his fingers giving him pleasure.

“ _ H-ha! _ ” Fon arched his back his head thrown back as a wave of pleasure crashed down on him when Bermuda’s fingers finally found that one bundle of nerves.

Bermuda let out a small husky chuckle trailing his other hand down Fon’s spin. He pulled out his fingers making Fon groan at the lack of pleasure until he felt something larger and warmer then his fingers push into his entrance.

At the same time, Lal had enough and began guiding Fon’s dick inside her entrance letting out a small sigh of satisfaction when it started to sink in.

Fon let out a choked moan feeling overwhelmed with pleasure as Bermuda finally bottomed out while his cock is fully sheath inside of Lal.

Fon laid his head down next to Lal his hips still high upheld by Bermuda’s hands alone as he sunk into the pleasure of being so  _ full _ .

Bermuda began pulling out jerking Fon back towards reality. Letting out a small moan he pushed back in ever so slowly forcing Fon to thrust inside Lal. Lal let out a moan arching her back, flushing her chest to Fon’s as Bermuda began to pick up the pace.

Lal let out an unexpected cry when Fon brushed against her sweet spot.

“ _ Ngh! There! _ ” 

The pace began to pick up as they began to lose themselves to the heat. Fon’s moans and small screams were swallowed up by Lal as he moved his hips with Bermuda. Bermuda set a brutal pace forcing Fon forwards letting Lal feel Bermuda’s thrust through Fon.

Lal moved her hips with Fon feeling the ball of pleasure about to burst, feeling the climax began creeping up on her. Bermuda gave a harsh thrust forward sending Fon forward as he hit her sweet spot head-on. 

She clamped down of Fon’s cock as she came hard withering in his hold. She let out a silent scream feeling the waves of pleasure sweep her away. Finally spent she slipped Fon’s dick out of her overstimulated entrance as she let out shaking gasp while Fon rubbed between her folds feeling his own climax coming too.

_ “B-Bermuda!...h-ha...I-I’m!” _

Fon didn’t finish that sentence when his orgasm crashed down forcing a high pitched moan out from him as he arched back towards Bermuda. His cum fell onto Lal’s and his own stomach as he grinding down on her to stretch out his orgasm.

Bermuda was now pounding onto the quivering hold feeling his own coming soon. A few seconds later he stilled emptying his load inside Fon which made Fon let out a small exhausted moan feeling Bermuda paint his inside with his cum.

Exhausted they all laid down basking in the afterglow.

________________________________________

_ [ 1,3,6 saw Skull with a girl and jealousy ensues!] _

Xanxus, Verde, and Colonello

The Vongola was hosting a party in celebration of the alliance between Vongola and Varia. The Arcobelceno were obviously invited by the now Don Tsuna.

So it was a surprise when Xanxus got to the balcony for some fresh air that he spot both the rain and lightning guardian glaring down below.

  
  


“What the fucked gotten into, you shitstain’s?” Xanxus asked rather curious what got both of them murderous. 

Peering down towards the back garden he spotted a few other guests mingling around, but what caught his attention was their sky was being cornered by a rather busty lady. The way her body language suggests seems she’s trying to bed Skull, while Skull looks rather flustered looking for a way out without hurting her feelings.

“Oh, she’s fucked.”

“She will be the minute Skull gets the fuck away from her, Kora.” Colonello snared out his eyes flashing piercing blue watching the slut try to grab Skulls arm but Skull sidestepped her seeming to try and tell her he’s not interested.

Instead, it seems she was even more interested now puffing her chest out trying to lure in Skull.

“Nello where did you out your rifle again?”

“Fuck I left it in the car. How about this rock?”

“Give it here, I’ll harden it and you throw it until it hits that bitches head.”

“I should aim for the heart seeing as she doesn’t seem to have any brain inside there, Kora.”

The two guardians began plotting while Xanxus backed away not wanting to get dragged into their craziness.

Yeah, he already is suffering from his own Guardians no need for other fucked up Guardians.

Xanxus shut the door shut behind him when he heard a gush of air then Skull screaming at his two Guardians.

  
  


Yeah, no thanks.

_________________________

_ [1 and 5 smut] _

Xanxus, Tsuna

The door shut with a loud bang. Xanxus continued his assault giving Tsuna a feverish kiss as though a man starved from water.

“ _ Xan-Xanxus… _ ” Tsuna moaned out feeling Xanxus scrap his teeth on Tsuna exposed neck.

Xanxus trailed his hand up and yanked Tsuna’s head to the side exposing his neck to him which he got quick to ruin. Tsuna let out a small grunt of pain before moaning out in pleasure feeling his pulse quicken from the attention.

_...But it was still not enough. _

_ “C-Clothes ngh!...Xanxus!”  _ Tsuna said trying to get his message across to the Varia’s violent sky.

Apparently, he should have been more specific as Xanxus **_burnt_ ** his clothes away leaving him in nothing but his underwear.

“ **Xanxus!** That’s not what I meant! Urgh, Hayato’s going to-”

Xanxus thrust down his tongue inside Tsuna’s mouth cutting off any other words from spilling. Tsuna mind began to haze once more being swept away from Xanxus skilled tongue stealing away his breath.

Xanxus finally pulled from the kiss letting Tsuna gasp in the air while Xanxus began trailing his kisses downwards stopping once he reached Tsuna’s chest. He flicked his tongue out forcing a moan out from Tsuna’s mouth while his other nipple was played with by Xanxus hand. He twisted and flicked and rub watching Tsuna squirm in his hold with heavy lid eyes watching Tsuna with an almost predatory look.

Feeling that it was enough Xanxus trailed his kisses downwards heading towards Tsuna’s pelvis. Full heated eyes on him he gave a wolfish grin before abruptly driving down ignoring Tsuna weeping member and instead headed towards his puckered entrance.

“Xanxus!?” Tsuna yelped head falling back as Xanxus began to lick around his entrance sending bolts of pleasure up his spine. Letting out mewls and gasp of pulse Tsuna felt his orgasm creeping up on him. Just as he was about to he felt Xanxus hand grip the base of his dick starving off his orgasm.

Xanxus felt a ball of pleasure built up hearing Tsuna sob for his release. Feeling merciful he finally pulled away and began entering Tsuna’s entrance.

The room was quiet as Tsuna wrapped his arms around Xanxus neck bringing him in for a kiss.

Finally, fully sheath he slowly rocked forward testing the waters. Xanxus let out a small growl feeling impatient but knows his manners in the bed and rather not have a broken partner in the morning.

Finding no discomfort Tsuna urged Xanxus forwards as a pace began to set for the two skies.

Tsuna felt his brain melting out as Xanxus continued to stab at the one bundle of pleasure resting deep inside him forcing his thoughts to disappear and voice become hoarse from how he screamed his pleasure. 

Xanxus pulled one of Tsuna’s leg over his shoulder while the other trapped on his elbow and began thrusting in earnest feeling his climax coming. 

The bed let out small creaks as breaths mingled together the sound of two bodies meeting reached throughout the corners of the room.

In one thrust, in particular, hit dead center on Tsuna’s prostate sending him off the edge. He let out a silent scream locking his body up feeling pleasure crash around his entire body.

Meanwhile, Xanxus feel Tsuna’s passage spasm and tighten, he let out a few more quick thrust before he too climaxed.

Xanxus finally milked from all of his cum pulled out then laid next to the Vongola heir feeling sleep creep up on him. With a sigh, he fell asleep while Tsuna cuddled the Varia Sky.

___________________

  
  


[1,4,7,3 smut with pillow talk]

Xanxus, Skull, Fon, Verde

No.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I did most of them the last one I really couldn't see as I really couldn't see them going at it. At.All.
> 
> The others I could, like with Bermuda, Fon and Lal I could imagine. They're all rather level headed and if stuck in a room would talk for hours and not destroy the room. With the other group Xanxus, Fon, Verde, and Skull?   
> No, They'll blow the whole closet wide open then ran hell on anyone who stands on their way. I feel that Xanxus would rather fight them then fuck them and with Skull being who he is isn't gonna want to fuck Xanxus for his hotheadedness. same for Verde and Fon, actually no Fon would probably have a go on him only to shut Xanxus up.


End file.
